


Do You Remember Me?

by y4ndereking



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y4ndereking/pseuds/y4ndereking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot fic I did with a flashback to Sans' past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember Me?

“Chara, I'm sad…”

“I know, little guy.” Chara said to the child, who was on the verge of tears. They had to think of something to cheer him up, and quickly, but what? They eyed the ketchup bottle on the counter.

“Hey Sansy, I think I know how to cheer you up.” They flipped off the bottle’s cap, only to be met with a look of confusion.

“Ketchup?”

“That's right. If you drink some, you'll be too focused on the taste to be sad anymore.” Chara smiled and imagined what his reaction would be.

Without skipping a beat, Sans took a long sip of ketchup. He thought about it for a while, before making a wide, gap-toothed smile.

“It's yummy!!” He giggled.

“Yummy?”

“Yeah! It tastes really good!” Another mouthful of ketchup, down the hatch.

Chara erupted into laughter. Well, that wasn't the reaction they expected from Sans. Even so… Seeing the sad little boy smiling again was enough to satisfy them. It was nice to make someone happy. The sun would never drop its shining beams upon the two of them, but even so, there was a soft warmth that could only be described as nostalgic.

Everything was okay.

 

(20 years later)

 

Sans stood beside a marble pillar in the hallway. Golden light poured through the glass windows and cast shadows on his face that only made him look more vengeful. Another day, another loss.

He had already lost so many. 15 years ago, his childhood friend ate buttercups and died after the poison invaded their system. 10 years ago, his father was killed in an accident with the machine he had been building.

Two days ago, his younger brother was murdered by a child.

However, he felt no pain. It was more of a numb sensation in his soul that, long ago, would have torn him apart. Not anymore. He knew all about the strange power that belonged to the strange entities that wove together the world around him like a twisted tapestry. These people liked to play god-- either making friends and falling in love with the monsters, or emotionlessly strolling through the underground and killing everyone in their line of sight as if it was nothing more than a chore. He had lived it, time and time again.

The child’s name was Chara, as they had told him in the beginning. That was a lie. Even then, they claimed that the soul of Chara had taken over their actions. That was another lie. Sans could see right through it. They weren't Chara. They were filled with a certain kind of evil that wasn't like anything he had ever seen. Chara would occasionally do mean things, but they only meant it as fun. This person was different.

This person hurt with the intent to kill.

They stood at the end of the hallway. Sans could smell the decaying, diseased soul from his pillar. It was time to begin. This deity would reign no longer, even if he had to stand in this pixelated purgatory for eternity. He stepped forward.

“It's a beautiful day outside.”


End file.
